Doctor and Amy, The Swimming Pool
by I.Love.GnR
Summary: Doctor and Amy are caught in the pool. One shot that may be continued
1. Chapter 1, The Pool

**Hey, this is an FF my elder sister (Who's too lazy to make her own account) wrote.**

**Amy and 11, The Pool**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

Amy was wearing a red bikini. This time, she was going to find the swimming pool. She opened and closed doors, discovering new rooms, like the tennis court, and the door that opened to all the supplies in the TARDIS. Finally, she opened the door to the swimming pool, with the Doctor in it, who was enjoying a nice swim. "Hey Doctor!" Amy said. "How come you never told me about the place of the pool?" The Doctor stared at his lovely assistant, his eyes roaming up and down her body. Never before had he seen such a beautiful young woman, not to mention her being ginger.

Amy noticed the Doctor inspecting her body. A mischievous grin flooded her face. She was going to have some fun. Just as she was about to talk, the Doctor came out of the pool. Amy gasped when she saw his figure. He was actually quite muscular, despite him looking tall and lean. Amy's mouth just popped open. She walked to the Doctor and looked at him, up and down. Suddenly, without knowing why, she put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, the man she truly loved ever since they met. The Doctor held her close and stared in her eyes deeply, passionately. Unable to resist, he engaged in a passionate kiss. He carried her to a lounger and sat there, enjoying the kiss he wanted for so long.

Amy's hands roamed on the Doctor's back. She finally got them off and started unclasping her bikini top slowly to tease him. The Doctor was still kissing her, his hands on the bra to pull it off the moment she unclasped it. Finally, he managed to pull them off, and took a second to look at those beautiful, puffy breasts. He then engaged in the kiss again, playing with Amy's left breast. Amy moaned softly. No one was able to make her feel so good, not even Rory. Right now, she didn't even want to hear of Rory, the stupid man who kept them apart. Her hands went down the Doctor's body, quite unable to stop. She teased him, making him moan and grunt. She couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled his swimsuit off, and started getting out of her bikini bottom, again, very slowly, teasingly. Amy was just lying there, defenseless. He could have her all he wanted. He started kissing her, and positioning to enter in.

When he did, Amy screamed in ecstasy. She was his now. There was no other option. She grabbed him and kissed him. Finally he came inside her, both of them panting. Amy looked into his eyes lovingly. She whispered. "I want to be yours Doctor. Screw Rory! He wasn't right for me." The Doctor gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved deeply and truly and found himself nodding. "Amy, I-so do I! That was extraordinary! Something much beyond beautiful! You're the only person I can live this with, oh Amy, you vixen!" The Doctor looked at Amy, who was practically screaming in joy.

Then they heard footsteps approaching the door. Amy put on her bikini in a record time and pretended she was reading the Time magazine on the coffee table while the Doctor jumped into the water. Rory came in, looking very angry. He was holding a CD, and was pointing to the camera on the ceiling.

**I can get her to write a sequel, if you like it. I'll get her to create her own account soon. xD**


	2. Chapter 2, Bitter River

**Hey! Wow so many requests! I like Doctor/Amy so I'll do this. BTW I kinda lied in the first chapter, this is all my work, I thought it would be weird for a 13 yr old to write this stuff. (Doctor Who isn't my work, this fanfiction story is)**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Doctor and Amy, the swimming pool, Chapter 2**

Rory flapped the CD, glaring at Amy. "We're married Amy! How can you cheat on me with- with HIM!" He pointed at Doctor, flames from his eyes practically scorching the doctor. His anger overwhelmed him and he ran to Amy and gave her a big slap. Amy collapsed on the floor. This was too much for Doctor. They weren't innocent, true, but Amy didn't deserve to be treated in this way. Then he ran to Rory, who was about to blow the final blow on Amy's head. He grabbed him and quickly dragged him to the control room. He quickly flipped some switches and the TARDIS started moving. Without even bothering to wait for it to stop, he tossed Rory out, into the deep space. Rory died because of the oxygen lack and the lack of gravity.

The doctor then ran to the pool again. Amy was still lying there. He flashed hiis sonic screwdriver. She was alive! He scooped her up and carried her to his room. He put her in the bed softly. "I love you Pond." He whispered and left the room.

When Amy woke up, she realized she was in the Doctor's bed. She remembered the countless times she wanted to be here, with Doctor. She got up from bed, her cheek still bright red. She found Doctor in the control room, running some tests on her health. "Doctor" she said, smiling to see him so worried about her. The Doctor looked up and saw his love, the girl he loved ever since he came to pick her up. He dropped the screrwdriver and ran. He picked Amy up, and twirled her around. "Oh Pond! You're up! you're alright! I was so worried when I saw you just lying there but now you're up, better than e-" he was shushed by Amy, who put her finger on his lips. She drew closer to the Doctor and kissed him, then pulled back, looking in his startled, yet pleased eyes. "Want more?" she asked naughtily. The Doctor nodded eagerly, then carried her off to the bedroom.

When they came out, Amy in Doctor's tweed jacket, there was a surprise awaiting them. River was sitting on the control chair, glaring at Amy.

**WOAH RIVER KNOWS! BIG FIGHTS COMING ON. MY EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! I'LL POST MORE OFTEN NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3, Anger and tears

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up and 4 might come tomorrow! I'm in such a good spirit :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Doctor and Amy, Chapter 3**

"R-R-R-River?" the Doctor stuttered. "Hello Doctor." Was the cold reply. River looked at Amy, still naked under the jacket. She looked at the doctor, who hung his head. "Right, so how did you get Here River?" asked the Doctor, desperate to change the subject. River said "I ran away." There was a strange tone in her voice, almost, angry. The Doctor noticed this yet he dared not ask, he knew what she'd do and say.

There was an awkward silence, then Amy tried talking. "Look River I'm sorry but we lov-"she was cut off by the enraged River. "NO! This isn't love! This is an accident. It is a one night stand, but never, never love! He loves ME!" she screamed. Amy and the Doctor were shocked. They had never seen River so angry. It felt like it was someone different they faced. The real River wouldn't act so enraged. The doctor's mouth hung wide open.

Amy was speechless. For one of the first times in her life, she was speechless. This stubborn girl who always had an excuse for her defense, had none now. She was perfectly guilty. Amy started crying from anger. She shouted in anger, "Listen up River! You weren't here! If you wanted, you could have escaped and lived with your love, but you didn't! You decided to leave him to me, and I took him. There's nothing you can say or do now River!" She was surprised with herself. She had let out all the anger that had built up inside her. River stood still. She glanced at the doctor, who was looking at Amy with awe and knew she had lost the game. This was the day the Doctor would know her no longer. She pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS and the TARDIS whooshed. Soon it stopped and River opened the door. She was at the prison again. She turned around and said "You'll never see or hear from me again, Doctor." She got off and shut the door behind her.

Amy looked at the Doctor, then burst out crying. She had had too much of this drama. She hugged the doctor and said "I want you to hug me forever stupid face!"

"Fine by me!" the Doctor said happily, hugging the woman he had loved ever since.

**WOO HAPPY ENDING! I MIGHT HAVE A VERY VERY BIG SURPRISE IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	4. Chapter 4, Cooking and Plotting

Doctor and Amy, The Swimming Pool, Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys! I know it has been such a long time since my last update, but it's not my fault, it's the exams (and a little writers block). About Rory just dying there, well expect the unexpected ;D, and River, well I hated her a lot actually, but I might have some mercy :D! R&R Please, it's important to me. Note, I have no idea how they eat in the TARDIS, so I made it up**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

Chapter 4

After staying like that for almost an eternity, a rumbling noise came from Amy's stomach. They looked at each other, then the Doctor broke into a hearty laugh. "Looks like someone's hungry!" he exclaimed. Amy blushed, really quite unlike her. She was quite emotional these days. She stepped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry! So?" she asked with her small Scottish accent, one of the many things the Doctor liked the most about her.

"Right." The Doctor said. He grabbed Amy and practically dragged her into one of those endless corridors of the TARDIS, opening and closing doors. "Laundry, Library, Balcony, Garden and BAR?" the Doctor exclaimed. He slammed the door shut so that Amy wouldn't see the dancers. He muttered to himself and flung open another door. "Ah, yes, Kitchen!" He dragged Amy in. The kitchen was very big, and surprisingly not-complicated compared to the rest of the TARDIS. The kitchen was full of all the newest kitchen equipment, a couple of fridges, a long table, long counters, stoves and cupboards stuffed with food items. "Right, Amy, begin your- ah what was that word? Oh yes, cooking! I won't be able to help, for the very simple reason that I cannot cook." Amy looked at him in a surprised manner. "So you can control a huge spacecraft and teleport anywhere in time and space, but cannot fry a simple EGG? I'm gonna teach you how!" She put on one of the aprons which were folded on the counter and flung another one at the Doctor's face jokingly. "Put it on." She said. Then Amy turned around to take out some stuff to make mac and cheese and when she turned around, she met a spectacular sight.

The doctor was covered in egg yolk as he was trying to crack an egg into a bowl to fry it. He was muttering "How do women manage this stuff?" to himself. Amy let out a laugh. The doctor looked up, smiled and then slipped on an egg yolk on the floor and fell, right on another egg. Amy was now rolling over, laughing. The doctor blushed a bright red. He flew up. "Right," he said "Let's cook!" Amy, still chuckling, said "First of all, we crack the eggs in a pan. Second of all, we crack it like THIS (she cracked an egg neatly) not like the way YOU did!" The Doctor was observing intently, kind of surprised that it was Amy that was teaching him this time. "So, here's your task, you go fry an egg for yourself while I cook. Don't mess up!" Amy said, smiling. She turned around. The doctor took a pan. He cracked an egg and analyzed it with his sonic screwdriver. "This stuff is rich in protein, healthy. "he said to himself. He then took it to the stove and put it there, and waited for it to cook. Amy came to check on him. "Yeah, that's good" she said, then she peered under the pan "Did you light the stove?" she asked. "The Doctor hit his head. "Right! How foolish!" he said, smiling at his own stupidity. Amy lighted the stove and went back to cooking. The doctor waited until the smell spread. He took the pan of the stove and commenced eating, with a spatula. Amy had just finished cooking and was bringing the plates of macaroni, when she saw him. She burst out laughing and almost dropped the plates. The doctor seriously looked as if he never ate. She gave him a fork instead. The doctor, again smiled and looked up into Amy's eyes. He loved the way they twinkled. He got up and kissed Amy. He never recalled being so happy.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else**

"Rory Williams, former companion of the doctor, stand up!" it commanded. Rory stood up, wondering where he was, and who was talking to him. How did they know that he was the "former" companion of the doctor? He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He was in a cold, dark place, perhaps a spacecraft, as he heard the almost silent roar of the engines. Suddenly the lights came on and Rory was blinded for a while. When he did get to open his eyes, he found out where he was and he also saw the thing who was talking to him, which was, a Dalek.

**OMG! RORY IS WITH THE DALEKS! WHAT WILL THE DO TO HIM? I made this chapter a little longer than usual to compensate, please forgive me. How was the kitchen part? Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Accident

**Doctor and Amy, chapter 5**

**Hey guys! It's Friday, and from now on I'm uploading a new chapter every Friday. I got nice reviews and I like this FF, so I'll continue it until chapter 40 or something. Well, without keeping you any longer, here's your FF! (Note: I have no idea about TARDIS controls, so live with it!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Chapter 5**

Rory got up slowly from where he was lying. He looked at the Dalek. "Do you agree to co-operate against the Doctor?" the Dalek asked. Rory smiled. It was all he wanted, revenge. He nodded. The Dalek then took him to an interrogation room, to question him about the Doctor.

**Meanwhile, on the TARDIS**

"Doctor! What's going on?!" yelled Amy, when she had been thrown off balance when the TARDIS started one of its classic wild movements. The Doctor, who was holding on to a counter replied, "I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! I had just adjusted the acceleration knob and the-" "I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR JARGON! JUST FIX IT!" was the cold, and rather loud reply from Amy. The Doctor, holding on to the counters, managed to get out of the room, without sliding on an egg. He came to the corridor and immediately fell down, so he crawled up the corridor and finally managed to come to the control room. The console was on fire. He ran and quickly adjusted some levers, but it didn't work. Instead, the fire got bigger. He desperately tried to extinguish it whispering to his TARDIS, his old girl. "Don't leave me! Don't die! Come on old girl!" He started coughing. Carbon monoxide had finally affected him. He couldn't just leave her there. He had to survive. He wouldn't let some gas take him away from her, and Amy – oh Amy.

He couldn't stand up any longer. He was dying, right in his regeneration cycle. It couldn't be. He wasn't supposed to die now. This couldn't have been re written, but it was happening, and he slowly fell down, managing to press the emergency button before falling unconscious.

.

.

.

The Doctor woke up in a hospital room. What was he doing here? His head hurt as he tried to remember what had happened. Then it came to him, and then he remembered Amy. He became very worried. Was she ok? Was she in this hospital? He felt very guilty. A nurse came in then. He clutched her arm. "Is Amy ok?" he asked desperately. "What about my TARDIS?" The nurse replied, "If it is Amelia Pond you're talking about, she has got a severe head injury due to a large object which fell on her head. She is in a coma right now, and about the TARDIS, the fire was extinguished and the TARDIS was taken back to the museum. The Doctor's eyes popped open. Amy was hurt, the TARDIS was gone. He put his face in his hands and asked to see Amy. He was led to a room. Amy was lying in bed, a massive wound on her head. She was pale, paler than she already was. Her cheeks had lost their rosy pink color. Her lips were no longer red. The Doctor did something he would never usually do then, he burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6, Positive

**Doctor and Amy, Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's not Friday, but I won't be able to upload for a while, so I'll post two chapters to compensate until I am able to write new chapters. Last chapter was a bit of a bummer, I know, but this will only go on for maybe three chapters more and that's it. Rate and review guys, means a lot to me! Note, I have no idea how River just comes to the TARDIS so I made it up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the involved characters, themes logos etc….**

**Chapter 6**

While the Doctor was sitting there, still crying, someone else was laughing in joy. We all probably know who it was, Rory. He and the Daleks had sat down to organize a plan for the fall of the Doctor but it now seemed that they didn't have to. The news of the TARDIS accident had reached them and now, both the things the Doctor ever valued, the TARDIS and Amy, were taken away from him. Rory stiffened when he heard the name "Amy" but then he smiled. He didn't care. He was no longer the tender hearted little nurse anymore, no. He now was a bitter man who sought revenge in its cruelest form. He laughed when he heard of the terrible things that happened to the Doctor. There was no mercy in him any longer. It had all vanished when Amelia Pond, the girl he waited 2000 years for, cheated on him, with the worst man possible, the Doctor.

The Doctor got up, eyes still red, and looked at Amy, the one he ever loved, and ever would love. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she left him, if she went on without him. He went inside and sat down on a chair. He felt the pockets of his hospital gown for his sonic screwdriver, but it wasn't there. He sighed and took Amy's pale, cold hand. Her pulse was weak, almost barely throbbing. He gazed at her peaceful face, and slowly kissed her forehead, and then he got up and left the room. Outside a police was waiting for him. Without a word, he let the police cuff him and lead him away. He was in jail until his trial, and it seemed that he really wasn't getting out ever again.

River, in the meantime, was dressing up. She was planning to see the Doctor. She had no idea about what had happened in the TARDIS. She used the E-Pad (short for escape) she had been crafting for a long time, and set it up. She stepped on it and pushed the button. After some time, she was in the TARDIS which smelled terribly like smoke. River looked around, no Doctor, no Amy, no Rory. She then got out of the TARDIS and to her horror; she found she was in the Museum, with a police guard glaring at her. She quickly pushed the button and went back to the prison. "Oh Doctor, what have you done?" she said to herself. It was now up to her to save him, and the rest of the gang. She asked a nearby guard about what had happened to the Last Time Lord. She was shocked to hear about what had happened. She set to work immediately.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. There were two nurses talking in her room.

"Is she really..."?

"Yes, I saw her test results, it's a positive."

"I wonder if it's from the Time Lord."

"It probably is, seeing how worried he is."

"Isn't it what every woman wants, to be a proud mother of a Time Lord?

Amy shut her eyes, and managed to keep them shut until the two nurses left. Was she going to be a mother again? This was happening too soon. Rory had left only three and a half weeks ago and now she was pregnant from the Doctor, she was both thrilled and displeased. The baby indeed was from the Doctor, but wasn't it too soon? She had to consult the Doctor. Where was he? She looked around then pressed the button behind her bed for a nurse and asked her about the Doctor. When she found out that he had been taken away, she demanded that she be taken to him. After a big argument, the nurse finally agreed to take her, only for ten minutes. Amy was told to wait until the next day. She was about to argue, but didn't, realizing that she was, in fact, too weak. So she lay down and thought of baby names and eventually fell asleep.

.

.

.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Amy woke up with a groan and looked at the clock on the side of the bed. It was 12:15. She sat up and drank water. Then she pressed the button again. A nurse came with a tray of breakfast and told her that she would be going to see the Time Lord after breakfast. Amy bolted the food down in half an hour and then started dressing up to see the Doctor.

"TIME LORD! YOU HAVE GOT A VISITOR." Was the cold, robotic sound that woke the Doctor up. He groaned and asked who it was. When he heard the words "Amelia Pond" he sprang up from bed and reached for his clothes. He put them on and tried to do his hair, and partially succeeded. Then the door opened and he was dragged to see Amy. When he finally saw her, after a week of misery and guilt, all his troubles and worries seemed to fade away. He ran to her and scooped her up, twirling her round and round. Amy said "How about Dale?" the Doctor looked at her, confused. "For our baby." She added, holding out the pregnancy test which showed a blue positive. (The pregnancy tests in that time could show the gender in a couple of weeks). The doctor looked at it, mouth wide open. "We're having a son!" he exclaimed. Amy nodded, incapable of speaking. The doctor hugged her tight and patted her stomach. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully. It was one of his biggest dreams, to be a father, and now, he was having a son, but then it dawned on him, the TARDIS. Amy, seeing his face fall asked what was wrong. When she heard of what happened to the TARDIS, she came up with a brilliant idea, and whispered it to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at her and squeezed her hand tight. "Until then," he said "Keep our boy safe." Then he gave her one last hug and a kiss, before being led away by the guards. Amy turned away, a tear on her cheek and walked to the nurse. They went back to the hospital for her medication. Amy patted her stomach and whispered "Dale."

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG AMY IS PREGGERZ! I wonder what's gonna happen now. What will Rory do when he finds out? How about River, that poor soul? Stay tuned for tomorrow or day after as another long chapter is coming up. **


	7. Chapter 7, The Sides Change

**Doctor and Amy Chapter 7**

**A.N: My exams are finally over, so 10 days of holidays! I can finally write more until my Checkpoint exams start, WHICH IS IN MID-APRIL! So, here we get a fight between the REAL River and the Doctor here and then we have some evil River/Rory here. NOTE: THEY ARENT FAMILY IN MY UNIVERSE. RIVER IS JUST SOMEBODY ELSE.**

**CHAPTER 7**

The Doctor was pacing round and round his cell. Amy was expecting a semi-time lord baby. Time Lord Babies required special care and they grew so fast. They could grow by a few inches in a day, which was why the time until birth was short, four and a half months. He had to get out by then. Delivering the time lord baby was another difficult process, it would squirm and move and tear the mother's womb if it was attempted to be delivered the normal way, so a special kind of caesarean was required. Amy wouldn't be able to undergo this period of time without him by her side, and if she give birth without him, it would be the end of both Amy and their unborn son. He had to get out.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh and River appeared. "Hello doctor! Got yourself into trouble without me I see!" she said in her usual cheerful voice. The doctor looked at her, mouth open. Was this really River? Was this the woman who screamed her head out at them and left, slamming the door of the TARDIS? "River?" the Doctor asked. "Darling, I will get you out! Just wait." Then the Doctor said it. "Don't you know about me and Amy?" River looked at him, surprised. "You and who?" she asked a little annoyed and angry. The Doctor didn't speak, which made River almost sure of what had happened. "You slept with her, didn't you? How could you, Doctor, how could you cheat on me with the person I trusted the most?" The Doctor hung his head, wishing he hadn't opened that stupid mouth of his. River was walking around, angry. Then she turned around and slapped him. This was a very big slap that made the Doctor's cheek bright red as soon as it touched it. The doctor staggered back, shocked. River was in tears now. "I LOVED YOU DOCTOR, BUT NOW I SEE MY MISTAKE. I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" she stepped on the e-pad once more and disappeared. The doctor sat on the bed and whispered "I'm an idiot!" to himself. Then a voice replied "No you're not." He looked up and when he saw who it was, he smiled broadly.

**On the E-Pad**

I can't believe he did this to me! River thought. He cheated o0n me with Amy, who was married! MARRIED! What had poor, sweet Rory done? Her heart softened when she thought about how sad Rory would be, and at that moment, he collided with the Dalek ship. She was taken in and led to the main room. She was very surprised to see Rory there, looking at her with interest. "Please," she said "I am not with the Doctor any longer. I am willing to assist you against the Doctor." The Daleks let her go and Rory smiled. River and Rory were left alone to talk even though neither of them spoke. River held his hand and squeezed it. "I know how it feels." She said. "It hurt at first, but now, I am aching for revenge." said Rory. River put her hand on his face. "So am I Rory." She said and then she kissed him. Soon River was against the wall with a hungry Rory kissing her neck. She never remembered feeling so good- and so evil.

"Oh Rory," she moaned "I wanted this for so long. I couldn't bear to see you with that slut!" She let out a big sigh as Rory took off her dress… and carried her to the bedroom from a teleport pad nearby

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

River woke up and felt for Rory. He wasn't there. He was sitting on the desk, clutching a letter. On it were just three words. These three words were enough to make Rory really really mad. The letter said "Amy is pregnant."

**OMG RORY KNOWS AND IS VERY MAD! WHO IS THE GUT WHO VISITED THE DOCTOR? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER RATE AND REVIEW PPL**


	8. Chapter 8, He's Back!

**Doctor and Amy, chapter 8**

**AN: Hey, I know it's been a long, long time since my last update, but my Checkpoints are coming up and I had to study. I'm gonna post two more chapters for you and go missing for a couple of days again. So, without further ado, the new FF chapter! R and R ppl! Oh btw, I want good reviews and IDEAS!**

**Chapter 8**

"Rory? What's wrong?" River asked, worried, yet curious. "See for yourself!" Rory said, tossing the paper to her. River froze. This was impossible. The doctor wasn't meant to have a child. Then she remembered – time could be rewritten. She crumpled the letter. "We have to destroy it." She said through gritted teeth. "We HAVE to!" Rory nodded, enraged. He had left, what, three weeks ago, and Amy was pregnant! She was going to pay for this disgusting affair. Rory then stormed out of the room to find the Dalek commander and tell him what was going on.

**Meanwhile, in the prison**

"How did you manage? The last time it was because of The House, but now, how did you get out?" asked the Doctor, surprised to see his TARDIS in human form again. "Well, let's just say that when something happens to the TARDIS, the Matrix is ejected and implanted into the nearest human body, and well here I am, although I'm not a lady this time." The Doctor smirked. Whether lady or not, it wasn't hard to recognize her.

"How are we going to do it?" he asked. "Well, as I am indeed a lucky person I will not make this body explode, as I was not implanted forcibly like I was with The House, and this body belongs to a GUARD too." The doctor smiled broadly. The TARDIS then pulled out a little machine. "This is a cloning device. It will look, act and talk exactly like you. We will leave it here, and then, well I will change you a little, so we can get out of here. Ready Doctor?" He nodded. She zapped him with the device, and almost immediately, the doctor became two. "Now," she said, turning to the duplicate, "You will stay here and serve some time in jail, but fear not," she said without giving him a chance to argue, "I shall come every day and see to it that you live a luxurious life." The duplicate nodded. "Now, as for you," she said, turning to the Doctor "It's time for a makeover!" With that, she pulled out a large plastic bag and pulled out a wig, dress, a leg-shaping pantyhose and some make up stuff. "Do I have to?" the Doctor asked. The TARDIS nodded. "Fine then, for Amy I'll do it." he said and the makeover began in the toilet. Soon, the Doctor was transformed into a pretty lady. "Now, I have to get you out without anyone seeing!" the TARDIS whispered and took a Police Teleporter and whispered "Teleport outside the prison" and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**In the Hospital**

Amy sat on her bed, wondering what on Earth to do next. The doctor was gone and she was expecting a time lord baby. She took her face in her hands and silently cried. Suddenly, there was a whoosh and two people appeared a fine handsome young man, and the Doctor himself. Amy looked up. THE DOCTOR! She ran to him and jumped on him, hugging him tight. "Oh doctor! I missed you so much!" "Yes, me too" the Doctor said with great difficulty as Amy was squeezing the breath out of him. "How did you get out? Who is this?" she asked, surveying the rather handsome gentleman. A long explanation followed, and Amy nearly died laughing when they got to the makeover part, causing the doctor to blush as red as a ripe tomato." "But, where will you stay?" asked Amy, suddenly remembering. "Well, I'll put on my disguise and probably stay in a hotel close to the hospital with Mr. TARDIS over here. Amy nodded and kissed the doctor goodbye, as her medicine time was almost here. With a swoosh, the Doctor and The TARDIS disappeared and Amy sat in her bed again, crying again, but not because of grief this time, but because of happiness.

**Phew, another chapter finished. One more chapter will be up tomorrow. R&R PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9, The Amerysks

**Doctor and Amy, Chapter 9**

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but if it weren't for Heather from Y.A, you would still be waiting. She gave me the idea for this chapter. Well, you have been waiting for so long, here is your chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 9**

After crying a little more, Amy came to her senses. She looked around to find the time. It was actually quite late, it was almost 9 PM. She started reading a book about expecting a child, but fell asleep before the 10th page, a hand placed gently on her swelling tummy. Little she was aware of what danger was on her way there. A tall, curly haired danger.

River came into the room with her E-Pad. She looked at Amy, who was sleeping soundly. Her eyes then went to Amy's belly and her face screwed up in disgust. She crouched in front of Amy, relaxed because she was perfectly invisible to all eyes except for Amy's. "You should have known better." She whispered under her breath. "You never ever should have gone with the Doctor. He was mine, and I was his! We were together until you came in, they you ripped us apart!" Her hand rose, as if she was about to slap her, but she contained herself. "Now, look at you, you look like you're the woman the doctor loves. Well, you're not! I am! You are just his filthy little whore who happens to be impregnated!" she punched the bed in fury.

"Now," she said, "pulling out a little pouch full of wiggling Amerysk larvae. These were very rare insects that would cause heart failure when swallowed and cause a long, painful death. "You won't feel a thing." She smirked, "Well, maybe just a little." She pinched Amy's nose, and opened Amy's mouth. She untied the pouch and she looked at her prey, sleeping soundly, unaware of the danger awaiting her. She lifted the pouch.

"RIVER!" someone exclaimed.

River spun around, dropping the pouch on the ground in surprise, scattering some larvae on the floor, while others ended up near Amy's face, and quickly wriggled in her mouth. When she saw who she was facing, her face twisted with anger.

"Doctor…. I thought-"

"WELL, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THOUGHT COMING! I am very alive and well, but the same thing cannot be said for you!" he said then snapped his fingers. The TARDIS came in and cuffed her. "Back in the prison with you." She said through gritted teeth. She led River away.

The Doctor than ran to Amy. She analyzed her and the larvae with his screw driver, which the TARDIS had found in the Police Department. Amy was alive and well but the Larvae, well, they would be hatching in- 10 SECONDS? Clever River, she had brought the ones which would hatch the fastest.

5

The doctor picked up Amy and ran to the door. Amy, incredibly, didn't stir.

4

He ran desperately to the door and tried opening it. It was stuck.

3

He then kicked the door open and ran for both his and Amy's life, but he was too slow. The amerysks flew and got to them, forcing themselves down their mouths. The Doctor fell down in pain and looked at Amy who was still asleep. He put his hand on her throat and tears rolled down his cheeks.

There was no pulse.

**OMG IS AMY DEAD? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10, Revival

**Doctor and Amy, the swimming pool, Chapter 10**

**AN: Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait. I had exams and now I am free for a month. I will update more frequently, I promise J (Note: doctor=hospital doctor, Doctor=our main character the 11****th****)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 10**

**"Amy! Amy! You need to wake up right now! Amy! Amy! AMY!" the Doctor cried in despair. **

**He had never felt so lonely, so helpless, and so desperate. He would stay alive only because of his second stupid heart, but Amy, oh Amy. Her delicate heart couldn't possible survive Amerysk poison. Rivers had succeeded after all, or wait, had she?**

**Footsteps were approaching. He looked up to see who it was. It was Amy's doctor and her nurse, running frantically towards them. The doctor just stared at the lifeless body, while the nurse started tearing up. **

**"There is nothing we can do." The doctor said sadly**

**"You know as well as I do that there is one thing we can do." The Doctor said glumly**

**"You couldn't possibl-"the doctor was interrupted by the familiar whooshing sound we all know, and the TARDIS appeared out of nowhere as usual.**

**The Doctor smiled his determined smile. "Oh yes, yes I could." He said, then picked up Amy's body and jumped in the TARDIS. Oh, how he loved his matrix.**

**He put the body in one of the life support cases then ran to the console. **

**"Good old girl, you came just in time." he said. **

**He flicked a couple of switches, adjusted levers and stopped when it came to The Button. It never should have come to this. He nervously pressed the button 7 times and immediately, the TARDIS rushed into motion, not noisily this time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After a few minutes of gliding noiselessly through time and space, the TARDIS halted. The 11****th**** then walked slowly to the door. He stopped in front of the case which contained Amy.**

**"I don't know what can possibly happen to me, Amy, but you will most certainly live. She has to give you a life, she just has to." The Doctor whispered and patted the case.**

**He pulled open the door and walked out into the blinding light.**

**"Minerva! I have come to talk to you!" he said, shielding his eyes from the light.**

**The lights immediately got dimmer, and a beautiful woman holding an olive branch walked towards the Doctor slowly. **

**"Welcome Time Lord. What is it you wish?" she asked in a feminine emotionless voice.**

**"You know very well what I wish." The Doctor said glumly.**

**"Ah, yes, indeed I do. You desire for your Amy's heart to beat once again, but you know very well what it means, don't you?" Minerva said**

**"Yes, Minerva, I do." The Doctor said, and stepped closer.**

**"I hope you don't regret this, Time Lord." Minerva gently said as she stretched out a hand.**

**She shot out a group of sparks straight at the Doctor, causing him to fall down unconsciously. Slowly, a ball appeared in her hand. This ball was the Doctor's life energy. She walked carefully to the Doctor's TARDIS and scanned the control room in order to find the case. When she opened it, she slowly put the ball on Amy's chest and chanted **

**"Awaken, Daughter of Eve,**

**From your eternal slumber**

**And rise upon all of us,**

**Supported by your Lover"**

**Amy's eyes flickered open. "Who are you? Where is the Doctor? Why am I here?"**

**Minerva shushed her and looked in her eyes. All the events that had occurred in her, well, let's say absence, was transferred in her mind.**

**"The Doctor!" Amy exclaimed and ran outside.**

**He found his body, and fell down, sobbing next to it. **

**"Oh Doctor, you didn't have to. You did this all for me, and for our little Dale." She looked at Minerva, Minerva nodded affirmatively. She put her head on his chest and started crying even more, and at that moment, it happened.**

**A gold colored cloud surrounded both the 11****th**** and Amy. Slowly, steadily, the Doctor's hearts began beating again, slowly he began to regain consciousness. He put his hand on Amy's head.**

**"Amy?.." **

**"Doctor, you're up! You're alive! Oh I love you! Oh I love you so much!" and with that, Amy doused the doctor with kisses.**

**"Tears of a true lover." Minerva said. "Congratulations Doctor." **

**Amy helped the Doctor up, and together they thanked Minerva heartily then hopped in the TARDIS. The TARDIS whooshed in a couple of seconds. Minerva smiled after them. **

**"I congratulate you, Doctor. You have found true love." She whispered.**

**AWWW HAPPY ENDING! BIG SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YA SOON DARLINGS. RATE AND REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11, Tardis Blue

A,N: Hello guys! I'm back! I know it's been a terribly long time since my last update, but I'm back now, with a chapter every week! I really liked your reviews! Keep reviewing and hopefully my chapters will get better! R and R people :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 11

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was spinning Amy round and round, practically screaming in joy.

"Amelia Pond, I absolutely, truly love you. I love you more than anything I ever loved!"

Amy smiled brightly at the Doctor. _Her _Doctor.

_"_And I love you, Doctor, more than anything" she said, before burying her head in his jacket to hide her blush. She didn't say things like this often.

The Doctor's face suddenly turned grave as he remembered their unborn child and he put her down gently and pointed to a seat in front of the TARDIS's control panel. Even Minerva made mistakes sometimes, and he had to make sure there weren't any.

"Amy, I just need to do a health check on you. To make sure you and our son is doing well."

Amy obediently sat on the chair and watched the Doctor perform a full body scan on her.

The Doctor's facial expressions changed practically every second. Amy laughed heartily at his comical face, making the Doctor keep the smile on his face until he was done with the scan.

"Amy, this is your 3rd month. After this month passes, the baby will start growing very, very rapidly. You must stay in bed at all costs. I shall come to check on you often."

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but the look of worry on the Doctor's face made her close it again.

"You will be giving birth in 90 days, Amy, and for these 90 days, I want you to relax, eat and enjoy your life with me" The Doctor said with a smile. Amy smiled back. The Doctor then took Amy by the hand and led her through one of the TARDIS's endless corridors. After a journey, which lasted about 10 minutes, the Doctor stopped in front of a door.

"I made a few alterations on our room. It looks more -ah I cannot find the word!" He smiled and opened the door. "You can help me find it maybe"

Amy was in for the biggest surprise of her life.

The entire room was Tardis Blue. The bed sheets, the carpet, the walls, the window frames, everything! As she looked from the bed to the walls to the wardrobe, her eyes fell on something. Something that was going to cost her her life in the near future.

It was a blue baby cradle.

She looked at the Doctor with teary eyes.

"It's perfect! Our baby will be right in here with us!"

The Doctor smiled.

"This isn't even half the room!" He said, laughing, and as Amy wondered what the hell he was talking about, he pushed a button by the bed and the bed disappeared in the ground. In it's place, there was a round hot tub, and it already had warm bubbling water scattered with fresh rose petals in it."

Amy stared at the tub in wonder. The Doctor was truly one hell of a genius!

"Oh, it's beautiful, Doctor" she said, still wondering why she had turned so soft.

"I know, I made it." Said the Doctor, laughing.

Amy smiled as well and playfully punched the Doctor's arm.

Little did they know that they were being watched. That an unknown finger was on a button, waiting for the right time to press it, and when that time came, there would be no way of escape. That death was inevitable this time..

AN: Well, my writing skills may have gone a bit bad because I haven't been writing in a while, so please forgive me. I have a perfect story planned for next chapter. Whose is this finger? The answer might shock you! Oh and btw, expect some serious tragedy in the following chapters and Be sure to leave suggestions in your reviews. I love all of you!


End file.
